DESCRIPTION: The pediatric surgery outpatient population has grown extensively in recent years. Tonsillectomy, one of the most prevalent ambulatory surgeries in children, has been associated with a substantial degree of postoperative morbidity, with inadequate pain control cited as a major concern. Therefore, this randomized clinical trial will compare the effectiveness of a structured pain management program (i.e. that combines routine parent postoperative education, with around the clock (ATC) dosing of analgesics and nurse coaching, that is targeted at decreasing barriers to effective pain control in the home), with either standard care (i.e. routine parent postoperative education) and "as needed" analgesic dosing, or standard care and ATC dosing. Patients (N = 300) will be recruited from a large ambulatory surgery program and will be randomized to one of three treatment groups. Parents in the standard care groups will receive routine postoperative education and will be told to administer pain medication to their children every 4 hours "as needed" (Group A), or every 4 hours ATC (Group B). Parents in the structured pain management group (Group C) will receive and educational session that includes standard postoperative instructions and pain management education targeted at increasing knowledge and decreasing barriers to effective pain management as part of a coaching intervention, and will told to administer pain medication every four hours ATC. Parents in all three groups will receive follow-up phone calls on days 1 and 2 following surgery. In the standard care groups, the purpose of the phone calls will be to ascertain level of adherence with completion of the daily logs. Parents in the structured pain management group will receive coaching during the phone calls to include review of pain scores, child adherence to taking pain medicine, strategies for pain medication administration (as indicated), rationale for ATC dosing and instruction for ATC dosing, and potential side effects. Patients will be followed for three days and nights following tonsillectomy and parents will complete diaries in the morning and in the evening. The major outcome variables for this study are: pain intensity scores with and without swallowing, analgesic consumption, oral intake of fluids, negative behaviors and side effects. Patients and parents in all pain management groups will have and end of study interview to describe their experiences with the program.